This invention relates generally to motorized golf cars and particularly to sunroof canopies mounted on such golf cars.
A motorized golf car usually includes a sunroof canopy. Prior art canopies can be constructed from a single or multiple sheets of thermoplastic material, such as polyethylene or polypropylene.
When constructed from a single, thin sheet of thermoplastic material, prior art canopies lack rigidity, causing vibration and early failure. Also, they present sharp edges at the canopy perimeter against which a passenger's head might strike, causing injury.
When constructed from multiple sheets of thermoplastic material, prior art canopies can become unacceptably heavy. They may also present relatively sharp or unrounded edges at the canopy perimeter.
The foregoing illustrates limitations know to exist in prior art sunroof canopies. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of theses limitations set forth above.
Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including the features more fully disclosed hereinafter.